


o death

by Serpentass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Flower Language, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentass/pseuds/Serpentass
Summary: He's there and she feels truly light weighed, smiling at him and listening to his deep voice while he is talking with some important guest and her director. She's drunk, too. Maybe it's alcohol that makes her so tipsy and reckless, she thinks, watching Marvolo under eyelashes. He's nice and has that vibe of power and control and charm that makes him so damn enchanting.





	o death

 

_"Your lips are like wine, and I want to get drunk."_

* * *

 

 

"When he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars," young beauty said, wishing brightly for air in a dump room and trying to see someone far away in the spectator zone, gaze fiery and determined. 

He watched her fragile frame intently, his dark eyes tracing every struggling breath her lungs took. Oh, wasn't she a piece of art? She has such a February face, so full of frost, of storm and cloudiness in front of every filthy man who tried to make her do something  _with_  them,  _for_  them. 

They were fools to think their crude behavior would have made them any favor.

"And he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun," pretty doll whispered, her green eyes locking with his. 

He smiled charmingly, looking at her with hunger in his eyes. Dark wine dress truly did wonders, enchanting him more and more with each passing second. How perfect would she look with blood on her porcelain face? When she realizes she's completely his? 

Little dove had been staring at him fairly long already and his wicked grin must have reminded her of it. She started blushing madly, bringing some color to her cheeks. 

"O, I have bought the mansion of a love, but not possess'd it; and, though I am sold, not yet enjoy'd: so tedious is this day," she averted his eyes, quoting a piece of Juliet's words with her light voice. It reminded him one of a faery, leading humans to their miserable end. "As is the night before some festival to an impatient child that hath new robes, and may not wear them."

Lillian. The name suits a young girl, he is sure. Such an innocent smile she sent him while looking at him with her piercing eyes. 

Marvolo had been watching her since the start of a play, of course. Looking intently, tracing every step like a hawk observing its prey. Did she know? Perhaps, that's why the witch searched him in the crowd. 

Would Lillian smile shyly at him every time they lock eyes if she knew who he was?  

"O, find him! Give this ring to my true knight, and bid him come to take his last farewell," Lillian declared, turning completely to another actress, plain old woman. What a pity it's time to go, he muses. It's such a delight to watch her lovely eyes burning with emotion only he can understand. 

A little witch has noticed his departure, he noted with satisfied purr deep in his chest. Her emerald-like eyes were tracing him in almost tangible confusion. 

Perhaps, she would. 

 _Oh, darling_ , he thought, smiling delightfully at the photo in his hands, h _ow good it would be to make you mine._

 

* * *

 

Lillian sighed, feeling tired and hungry after a long day of practicing a new scene with her co-actors. The dim light of the theatre's rooms made her anxious and slightly afraid of the imaginary monsters in the dark. Quiet voices were heard through the walls. 

 _It's silly_ , she thought, smiling,  _how I'm still afraid of the dark, even after working there a few years._

The young woman walked in her room and stopped, green eyes wide with surprise and suspicion. There were flowers. White gardenias and little bits of gloxinia were in the vase, their bright petals watching her with intensity. She stepped closer with a hot wish to see from whom it was. 

_You're lovely; love at first sight._

She gasped with frustration, sharp leaf cutting her fingers. The card holds only initials. 

_T.M.R._

The man was there, his dark eyes watching her every move as if she were something precious and beautiful. She felt it with each fiber of her body, it made her feel warmer. Today something is different. 

"Your performance never left me disappointed, I must say," he said with that deep voice of his, which make her feel small and excited simultaneously. "But today was especially good."

"Thank you, sir," she said, blushing madly from the praise (when she will stop being so unused to positive attention?) "but you flatter me, I believe."

And she means so. Her career has begun only recently, thus every main role was something of a big wonder to her. The praise felt good, though. Was there something wrong with her actions? His dark eyes never wandered from her face, watching her intently.

"My name is Marvolo Riddle, Miss Potter," he purred, smiling. "I assure you, your performance was the most beautiful thing I saw today after you."

Riddle smiled, and wasn't it something dangerous? Dangerous and captivating, the siren's call for her own mind. He was tall, hovering over her without problems. Dark blue suit was perfect, bringing out his sharp features even more. He looked almost otherworldly with that dim lightning. 

"It's nice to meet you, Mister Riddle," she murmured sincerely, "I'm glad you came today."

 

He's there and she feels truly light weighed, smiling at him and listening to his deep voice while he is talking with some important guest and her director. She's drunk, too. Maybe it's alcohol that makes her so tipsy and reckless, she thinks, watching Marvolo under eyelashes. He's nice and has that vibe of power and control and charm that makes him so damn enchanting. 

But that's all she will do at that evening. Listening and watching, sometimes saying 'no' to that and 'yes' to another thing. Being drunk makes her light weighed, that's true, and that's why Lillian must go home as soon as she can. 

'As soon as she can' turned out to be late at night when the city was alive with neon's light and loud music from the bars. Lillian's in a tight dress and can't truly protect herself even if she must. It troubles her deeply, a frown appearing and green eyes darkening from hard thoughts. 

She considers calling a taxi. That would be reasonable, she thinks, if a little bit too expensive for her taste. It's her last money until salary. Lily sighs.

"Do you need a lift?" Riddle asked suddenly from behind, startling her. It's  _too_  nice of him, but—

"Yeah," she whispered, murmuring her thanks. It's a nice ride, full of content silence and idle chat where she asked silly enough questions about his job and favorite things. He's good enough to not make shut her mouth up and answer them. 

"Call me Lily, please," Lillian asked him, closing the door after she exist. He smiled delightfully. 

 

 

Lily's on a date, and isn't it strange? Her dark curls are in high hairstyle, allowing people to see her cheekbones and neckline, which were usually hidden. She feels pretty, she  _is_  pretty. 

"You look amazing," he purrs in her ear and she blushes, feeling warm from praise. He kisses her palm, looking at her with his piercing eyes. It feels so good with him, she might fell down from all of these emotions. It's like she's fifteen again and her crush talked to her at the ball.

"That's my phrase, Marvolo," she says cheekily, looking at him innocently. He laughs, walking her away to the room. 

They talk and talk through the evening, and, wow, he's so smart and—

She never felt so content with someone else. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh darling, you have such beautiful eyes," he whispered softly in her ear, holding girl's hands tightly. She felt nauseous. "Don't be afraid, dove, look at me"

Lillian shook her head stubbornly, shivering slightly at the feeling of warm breath against pale neck. Dark curls of hair were getting in the way of seeing, framing her face lovely. Flowers started falling from the crown, dressing long locks in bright colors. She breathed heavily from fear and exhaustion, making her limbs go cold and numb and unresponsive to any kind of willful thinking she was doing at that moment. 

He picked one flower from the bed, leaning closer to her face. Red carnation.

_Fascination. Obsession with love._

_"_ Doll _,_ I am very proud, revengeful," he said, placing a flower in her hair, deep in thought, "ambitious, with more offenses at my back than I have thoughts to put them in, imagination to give them shape, or time to act them in."

Marvolo kissed her cheek, soft and gentle with his movement. "And I believe you know it," man purred in his deep voice, grip on her hands tighter and tighter until it's so painful she let out a pained whimper. "Don't you, my little witch? Be a good girl, look at me with your beautiful eyes."

Lily opened her eyes, looking straight at his dark burgundy eyes. They were tracing every inch of her body, remembering and burning it with hot hunger.  He smiled, dangerous little thing which made her trembling from anticipation and fear. 

"Don't do it," Riddle leaned closer to kiss her when she said it, weak from exhaustion and drug wearing off but determined nonetheless. He stopped, surprised. A delightful smile appeared at his face. 

"Why would I stop, Lillian?" he asked lazily, watching and preventing every try to overpower him with little to no effort. "I want them to know you're  _mine_ , " he purred, satisfaction clear in his voice, "I want  _you_ to know you're completely mine."

"I want you to remember every single thing I did to you," Marvolo whispered, kissing her in the temple, "and I want you to understand how I changed you, know that you are mine."

She shook in his grip, limbs long frozen and numb from tiredness and shock. It was helpless, wasn't it? He was stronger, more powerful and must know this home better than everyone else. Her own body betrayed Lillian. 

"I want to corrupt your memory," he said, watching her closely, "so that I would be a constant reminder in your life whatever you would do later."

He adjusted his position, ready to tie her hands together with dark red rope. "Please, I will do anything for you, Marvolo," she asked, staring at him with plea in her green eyes. 

His eyes darkened, storm beginning its destructive road. "Now, doll, why did you say such a silly thing?" he asked, voice barely above whisper. Lillian shivered from his breath near her neck. Riddle traced her skin with light kisses there and here, relaxing her tensed muscles with gentleness.

"Answer me, be a good girl, sweetheart," he murmured, listening to her frantic heartbeat. SIlence stretched, leaving only the sound of rushed breathing and rustle of clothes. Lily gulped, dark eyes on her pale face, watching her intently as if she were his prey. 

"Please, I don't want it, Marvolo," she whispered, feeling pain from the tight grip on her hands. Lillian moaned from the sudden bite at her flesh, every nerve coming alive from it. 

"Hush, dove," he answered softly, touching gently harmed skin with his long fingers. He looked satisfied, watching angry red mark switching its color to dark purple. "I will be gentle, dear, I promise" he purred with pleased tone, humming slightly at the sight of her neck. 

She trashed violently under him, despaired enough to try everything her mind can think of. She felt  _scared_. She felt anger and fury rise inside her and was unable to even put up a fight. 

He leaned closer to her face, smirking slightly. 

"I will  _always_  be with you, my love"

**Author's Note:**

> oh my, that's truly self-indulgent, i must inform all of you. the quotes are from 'romeo and juliet', of course, if you didn't understand it (who knows?)  
> hope you love it, tho. good day everyone!


End file.
